I Call Your Name
by ShiraIby
Summary: xXx IcHiRukI xXx Well, i guess you guys have to check it then.. I'm not going to summerise though.. But, a happy ending and a nice story.. and a baby..
1. Chapter 1

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

**..**

**..**

**A/N:** this is another fanfiction by me on Ichiruki.. huhu.. though most of my stories (2 stories b4) have been left unfinished.. (too bad coz the idea was running low in the middle of the story..) i hope that i can still finished the stories though.. WISH ME LUCK!!

And...

Do Read and Review,, Please!!

I usually didn't get much review of my stories, which leave me in frustration.. PWEASEEE!!!!

..

..

..

...

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou!" a shinigami appeared from nowhere and bowed in front of Rukia. "W-what is it? Is something that matter?" she asked, crossing her arms. As she listened to the shinigami's explanation, she let her right hand running through her 'longer' raven hair. She grew her hair down to her lower back, though it was more probably shorter than Orihime's. It was about two years now she had not being in charged patrolling the human world as well as not be able to see that annoying orange-head brat, Kurosaki Ichigo. And she was glad that she'd been able to live in peace for these 2 years, although sometimes she'd miss the fight they were having.

"WHAT?" she yelled suddenly. The shinigami who was currently explaining something to her immediately paused hearing her yelled to his face. "W-what is it, fukutaichou? Is something I did wrong?" he asked.

His questions bring back Rukia her senses. "No. Gomen. I—i was not properly listening. Could you repeat the last sentence please?" she smiled, faking her giggle. "Um.. okay, then.. You are been ordered to find Kyuuji's parents in the living world, Kuchiki fukut..." he stopped after hearing a thud and looked around to find Rukia lying on the ground.

"k-kuchiki fukutaichou? Ku-Kuchiki-san??" he looked innocently at the fainted Rukia. "i.. I didn't do anything..."

..

..

..

..

"Her?" Ichigo propped his chin in his palm and stared across the table at Karin, scoffing. "You're outta your mind. You both are.."

"Come on, Ichi-nii," Yuzu quipped from the counter, stirring some cake batter or other in a large bowl. "You can't say there's nothing between you and Orihime-chan."

"Yeah," Karin said, mimicking her brother's posture. "She's been keeping you company for almost 2 years now, going to school together, sharing lunch and all that.. What's that suppose to mean?" The girl sniffed, glancing at her nails. "You know, if you marry her, yuzu can teach her how to cook.. and.. we can play soccer together.."

"We're not even dating and now you're talking about marrying...?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair.

Yuzu straightened and resumed stirring the batter, her eyes focused on him intently. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. It not only irritated him that his sisters felt that they knew more about him on this personal matter than he did, but it was also a bit confusing. Why would anyone think that he and Inoue Orihime would be... like that? So not true. Orihime Inoue is just a friend. And always will be. Nothing more, nothing less.. About them being a couple, he thought of it as a joke. The fact that the whole school was rumoring, he and Orihime were an item just bug him a lot. A LOT.

And now, his siblings are doing just the same. How could he explain that the fact was so NOT true? Most frightening, would anybody believe him? Ichigo sighed. This thing used to happen to him with Rukia before, but he didn't even bother to care about it, as a matter of fact, Rukia was also didn't take too much attention about these small things.. But this one.. It's Orihime Inoue we're talking about.. Ahh.. His life was gonna be like a hell!!!

"Ichi-nii's gone space cadet on us, Yuzu." Karin looked over her shoulder at her sister, who grinned back.

"He's done that a lot in the past 2 years, don't you think, Karin-chan?" Karin grunted her affirmative, and slowly, Ichigo blinked back to life. "Thinking about the divine Orihime?"

"Look," he said, catching his sisters' attention once more. "Don't say stupid things like, 'love,' okay? It's not... love." Ichigo nodded to himself. Karin snorted.

"You're right. It's not love. Couldn't be. You're too good for that." She waved her hand flippantly. "An awe-inspiring fondness with a smidgen of lust, maybe, but not love. Never love."

"Acceptance is the first pace, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu stirred happily.

Ichigo felt a tick in his eyelid. "Are you two... just not listening?"

"Oh, we hear you," Karin said, pushing herself to a standing position as well. "But we're girls, or to be exact, teenagers.."

"We know more than you do about things like this," Yuzu finished cheerfully, turning back to the kitchen counter. "Yeah, and we're like.. going to be 14 this year, you know..?" Karin continued.

"Whatever.. Look.. I don't have time to participate in this stupid conversation.. so, I'm leaving.. Satisfied?" he grunted and stood up as his scowl deepened. "If I heard you both gossiping about this thing again, you know what I'll do." Ichigo said as he grabbed his jacket on the sofa and walked to the door. He opened the wooden door before turning back to his sisters, saying "I'm serious," and walked away after slammed the door.

"Karin-chan, guess we made him angry.." Yuzu glanced towards her twin. Karin just shrugged. "I just don't know why he hates talking about that thing.." Karin sighed. Karin grabbed her duffel bag from the counter beside Yuzu and waved her goodbye.

"You'll be home for dinner, right, Karin-chan?" Yuzu called after her sister. She recieved a "sure" in return and was satisfied, pouring the viscous brown liquid into a metal pan.

Yuzu sighed. Ever since Rukia was gone, she never seen her brother hang out with any girls except for Tatsuki and Orihime Inoue.. And she was pretty sure that Tatsuki is not in the list. Not that she's not pretty, bubbly and girly enough like Rukia and Orihime were, it's that she just know her big brother just consider her as a friend only. Which was why she'd thought of Inoue Orihime would be the perfect choice for the carrot top, though she's still waiting Rukia to return and know that was impossible.

..

..

..

..

"N-nii-sama.." Rukia opened her eyes slowly to see her big brother and Renji beside him. "W-what happened?" she asked them as she tried to get up. Renji helped her to sit properly considering she was just awake from such tragic fainting event.

"Huh. You're the one who's fainting yet asking me what happened." Byakuya scowled. "It was so not noble fainting like that—you know?" he grunted. (Is this Byakuya?)

Rukia looked at the ground while Renji raised his unique brows. "Enough of this blathering talks. What DID happen just now?" Byakuya crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"En—en well.. Y—you tell me! Why sending me to the living world?" Rukia pull her guts to fight her brother. "It is the part of the job. It can't be helped." Was all Byakuya said to her.

"B-but nii-sama, I.." she paused.

"You're the one who found Kyuuji-kun. He is not an ordinary little kid. We need investigations." Renji stated as he patted her shoulder. "You can't just let loose your responsibilities, FUKUTAICHOU." He stressed the word as he smirked. Rukia grunted as she pouted.

"Then it's settled. Bring Kyuuji along and depart this evening." Byakuya said in an icy tone as he walked away.

"He is so harsh!" Rukia screeched after she made sure that the 'noble' yet annoying and bossy nii-sama of hers had gone. "You're lucky for NOT being his fukutaichou." Renji said, getting up. "You should be ready, Rukia. I'll go and find kyuuji-kun." Renji said as he fixed his hakama. Rukia just rolled her eyes.

Seeing Rukia pouted while she crossed her arms signaling she was totally displeased, Renji threw her a meaningful look and smiled evilly. "Why did you make such a fuss about the living world anyway? It's not like you're not used to it or else.."

"I-i.. just don't wanna go back there, that's all." There's a glint of nervousness in her tone.

"Oh really..?" Renji chuckled. He then walked closer and whispered to her ear. "Or is it about seeing that dim-witted orange brat?" Rukia blushed a tiny shade of pink after hearing that.

"N-no! it's not that you idiot!!" she barked as she threw him a hard punch that landed squarely on his jaw followed with a powerful kick on the shin and walked away angrily, leaving Renji cringed in pain.

"T-that violent girl!" Renji groaned.

..

..

..

..

Do Read And Review..

Or

DIE!!

Just kidding..


	2. Chapter 2

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**A/N**: Hey guys.. I thought of making this story as short as I can… Hope I can finish this soon!

Ne, I've just seen the trailer of the Bleach 3rd movie, BLEACH: Fade to Black, I call Your name (Sayonara Rukia)

n I'm so eager to find out how's the story gonna like..

It's just total ICHIRUKI!! I bet IchiRuki fans out there will be pleased!

I know I AM!!!!

(I croed when watching the trailer.. it touched me.. huhu)

..

..

**DISCLAIMER: **

Do not own any of Bleach character except for the baby, Kyuuji!!!

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Shit.. Why don't they just leave me alone?"

Ichigo walked slowly towards the park and looked over the sky. It was snowing. Beautifully snowing and it reminds him of a certain raven-haired girl. An idiotic, squat, spastic, brutal midget he used to know. He was totally annoyed over her, but surprisingly he smiled reminding her this time.

"I wonder how that midget's doing?" he thought, recalling the last time he met her was two years ago, after the arrancar wars.

It ended just as he thought, he saves the day. Yeah. He saves the WORLD. He chuckled. And just as the war ended, Rukia decided to stay in the Soul Society; but Ichigo still met Renji though. He's been patrolling the human world since that day, along with another member of 6th division, who was clearly NOT Rukia. Well, to be honest, he DID ask Renji how's she's been doing back in Soul Society BUT end up in transforming into Bankai form after being mocked by Renji on how he worried about Rukia.

Well, that can't be helped, though. The latest news he heard, that Rukia was finally getting the post "fukutaichou" for the 13th division. There's some new Taichous' too, to replace the empty seat of the previous rebelled Taichous'.

All and all, he's the only one who didn't make any progression for these past 2 years. Ichigo sighed. He only becoming a shinigami when he wanted to, as in, there were many other shinigamis out there and they didn't need him unless something big happened.

Ichigo passed through a cake store where he stopped and take a momentary look of delicious strawberry cake exhibited inside. Through the glass window he could see clearly the beautiful made strawberry shortcake as he sighed.

"Strawberry," he mumbled, running a hand trough his head and slowly walked over. "I bet the midget would practically drooling over that if she's here.." he smiled.

It's funny when he reminded that when the first time the midget sees a strawberry cake, she said that she thought of a cake would be a part of an exam paper..

..

..

"_What's that?" Rukia pointed to a shortcake that was on the table in their kitchen,_

"_It's a cake, idiot! C-A-K-E. Haven't heard of that?" Ichigo spelled it for her, he was tired and getting clearly annoyed._

"_I thought that cake is a part of an exam paper.." Rukia blatantly said, folded her arms. "But this one seems too delicious to be in exam.."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, midget?! Speak like a human—please! You're getting me pissed off.." Ichigo grunted, as he couldn't understand what she meant._

"_Well, I heard Ishida said that it was a piece of cake when he finished his paper. Well, he's smarter than you, so.." she paused when hearing a loud laughter beside her._

_It was Ichigo. _

"_What are you laughing for?!" Rukia yelled._

"_Just forget it, you'll kill me if this stupid conversation continues," he said, pressing his tummy and grinned._

_.._

_.._

Ichigo smiled. She sure knows how to make him smile when he's not in the mood. Although it was more likely always because of her stupid brain.

"Wait." He stopped walking and turned back. "I could buy it and ask Renji to give that damned cake to the midget."

He paused for a second.

"Hell." He shook his head. "What am I doing? Am I practically wanted to embarrass myself in front of that freaking eyebrow?!" He continued to walk. "Plus, why did I think of that—that—giving her cake thing? SHIT. I'm outta my mind." He scowled. "This is getting freaky.. Just now I remembered the midget and now I was about to give her that damned cake!" he grunted.

"It was all the twins fault! Making my mind flipped. Tch." He cursed as he walked towards a bookstore.

As he walked, he grunted; ignoring a few people that throw a wary look towards him for grunting and cursing alone in the street.

Along the way, he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the bench beside the road. He walked nonchalantly and decided to say hi.

"Hey." He said, looking at the figure.

She looked up and smiled towards his presence. "Oh, konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey, what are doing here—are you just cried, inoue?" Ichigo asked, being concerned towards the sweet-looking brown-haired girl as he looked upon her eyes. Swollen and they have a tint of red.

"N-no.. of course not.. There's some.."

"…dust goes into your eyes, right?" he cut her words before she could finish talking.

"Look, we both know that you were lying. And if you'd like to share your problems, then I'd glad to lend you my ears.." he said, placing a sit on the edge of the bench, looking at the sky.

"It's—it's nothing really.. I just remembered my brother.. That's all.." she forced herself to gave him a light smile as she avoided to look into his eyes.

"If that's the matter, then you'll just have to be strong, Inoue." He stood up and placed his hands onto the pockets. "We have the same problem as you are."

Orihime bit her lips. She looked at the ground, her hands gripping the hem of her sleeve tightly. It's not the problem that she'd wanted to tell. It's something else.. Something that caused a fight with Tatsuki, and caused her to cry. Something that the boy should know a long time ago. But then, she didn't have the guts to do so. Actually, Tatsuki just wanted to help, or probably wanted her to forget him, to forget the boy and lived her life. Truthfully, she can't—not this time.. She gulped and inhaled heavily.

"…still young." Ichigo turned to face her to see that she's mumbling something to herself. "Are you listening what I'm saying?" He asked. Orihime quickly looked up and smiled brightly. "Yes! Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun. I feel much better now." She giggled.

'You.. are .. so weird, Inoue." Ichigo said as he excused himself to go home.

"Ja ne, Inoue." He waved her goodbye as he walked slowly to the path that he walked before.

"Ja ne, Kurosaki-kun. See you on Monday!!!" she shouted, sighing.

"I.. just don't have the guts to do it right now, Kurosaki-kun. I'm such a coward.." She whispered to herself.

..

..

..

..

…

"I'm home!" Ichigo sighed as he hopped in with one of his hand holding his shoes while he fixed his socks.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called for him.

Ichigo looked up to see his little sister holding a frying pan toddled towards him. "What is it, Yuzu?" he said as he walked to the sofa, letting himself slumped on it as his sister followed him from the back.

"Ichi-nii, have you seen dad? It's getting late and he's not even home yet.." Yuzu frowned as she gulped. "W-what if something bad happens..? What if.. he's being kidnapped??" She frowned even deeper.

Ichigo felt that as a humor and chuckled. "Oyaji? Kidnapped?" He patted her shoulder. "Yuzu.. don't worry. No one would want to kidnap a worthless old man." He laughed. "Or—or if he did being kidnapped, let him be. It's much more peaceful that way.." he grinned. "Ah.. I gotta make a wish for that.." he nodded at the statement, mumbling.

"Ichi-nii is so mean!!" Yuzu pouted. "Karin-chan!!" she ran towards her twin sister who didn't even care of what happened earlier. Karin just shrugged, pretending she did not know anything and continued to read her manga.

DING-DONG

Ichigo sighed.

"It must be dad!" Yuzu chimed.

"I'll get it." Ichigo walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

"ICHIGOOO!!!" Ichigo gritted his teeth before he was greeted with a forceful kick on his face as he quickly dodges and threw a punch to his dad's stomach.

"Ouch!! You're becoming stronger everyday, my son!" Isshin said, cringing in pain.

"Could you just quit it already!" ichigo roared.

"Hey, hey.. my son.. Look who's coming to our house tonight.." Isshin grinned as he turned back to reveal Rukia behind his back.

"Osu—Rukia." Ichigo greeted as he turned back, walking away. Then he paused for a second. He slowly moved his head behind and looked at her for a second time before he jerked up and screeched.

"R-Rukia!!!!"

His finger pointed right in front of her face. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Osu—Ichigo. Long time no see. I hope you don't mind I bring along a guest." She said coolly as Ichigo finally noticed that she was holding a 2-year-old black-haired boy 's hand. Ichigo was too speechless to say anything.

Hearing a fuss, Yuzu quickly dashes towards the door and was truthfully surprised to see Rukia in front of the door. "R-Rukia-chan!" she chimed as she hugged her. Karin was also shocked to see her back to the Karakura Town, or perhaps back to the mortal world. She wondered why..

"osu—Rukia-chan." Karin raised her brows.

"Hi, Yuzu, Karin." Rukia patted Yuzu's head.

"And, who's this little boy?" Karin asked, as Yuzu let go of Rukia after she noticed there was a boy beside her.

"His name is Kyuuji.." Rukia said as she smiled sweetly to Kyuuji who seemed to be frightened to meet all the strange and weird people. "Kyuu-kun, say hi to uncle." Rukia smiled.

"Un...." the boy was terrified.

"Don't be scared, they won't bite, except for a certain orange head." Rukia smirked, glancing towards the figure of certain orange head.

"H-hey! I'm not that scary!" Ichigo scowled, making Kyuuji more frightened as he began to develop a well in his eyes and hugged Rukia tightly.

"Now, look what you did, Ichigo." Rukia said as soothed and embrace kyuuji tightly in her arms and walked inside the house.

Ichigo grunted. "So much of a bad luck. I really got to make a wish here." He mumbled before getting into the house, smiling secretly.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!!!

It's not going to be long as DESTINY did, but, I clearly can't see the ending right now.. SO, Ja-ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

**..**

**..**

**A/N**: Oookkayyyyyy.. now this is the 3rd chapter… How short it will be?? T.T

I don't know.. All I know is that I'd better finish this before my head run out of idea again.. and if this happen, it will be a total of 3 unfinished stories (though I hope I still can finish them..)

..

..

..

**DISCLAIMER**: Do not own anything. Forever. Ever.

..

..

..

..

..

..

The little boy was now fall asleep in Rukia's lap. Yuzu has prepared a bed for Rukia, but then since the house was not that big, and they now have 2 guests, she only manages to get one bed.

"Where you gonna put him?" Karin asked her, eyeing the little boy who seemed so calm and sound asleep. "Your room, of course." Rukia replied, standing up and begin to walk.

"B-but where are you going to sleep then?" Yuzu asked her back.

Rukia raised her brow. "I guess I haven't thought of that." She bit her lips before continued and grinned. "Oh well, I can still sleep in Ichigo's closet, right?"

"Y-You WHAT?!" Ichigo roared.

"syhhh!!" all of them put a finger to their mouth, ordering Ichigo to calm down. "He's asleep!" all of them said in unison.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ichigo whispered in a very angry tone.

"After all this while, you have been facing some problems with your hearing, Ichigo? Can't you hear what am I saying just now, or do I have to repeat the same sentence twice when talking to you?" Rukia sarcastically said and walked towards Yuzu and Karin's room to put Kyuuji to bed while Ichigo followed her back.

As soon as she finishes, she close the door and walked again to the living room. With Ichigo following her back. "I am not deaf, you midget! You can't stay in my closet! What will oyaji says?!"

As soon as Ichigo said that, they faintly heard "I'm fine with that!" from Isshin. Rukia threw a victorious look on Ichigo while smirking on him..

Ichigo grunted in defeat. "Fine. As long as you keep it shut." He scowled.

..

..

..

..

..

..

He has a black hair and violet eyes. He was the exact replica of Rukia.

"Are you sure he was not yours?" Ichigo asked her suddenly, making Rukia spurted the rice all over Isshin's face.

"G-gomen." Rukia apologized, wiping his face with her handkerchief.

"No problem, rukia-chan! I already used to this since forever!" Isshin gives her thumbs up. Rukia just smiled innocently as she kicked Ichigo's legs under the table.

"Ouch!! What was that for?!" ichigo screeched as he was elbowed by Rukia after that.

"Shouldn't be talking while eating, Ichigo." She said, faking her smile. "You don't want to get choked.." she glared to him before smiling back to the table.

"M-MASAKI!!! So lucky that we have our third daughter back!! And now we have a grandson!!" Isshin howled as he kissed the poster of his wife.

"She is not your third daughter! And we're not having a grandson!!!" Ichigo bawled towards his father and threw a plastic cup right to his head. Ichigo scowled even deeper. "I'm done." Ichigo stood up. "If anything, I'd be in my room." He said as he walked upstairs.

Rukia watched him walked away as she looked at the plates. "I'll help you." She said to Yuzu. Yuzu smiled as she mouthed thank you.

"I'll check on Kyuu-kun if he wakes up." Karin excused herself to the room. "okay.." Yuzu chimed.

"Ne, rukia-chan.." Yuzu looked at Rukia while her hand carrying the plates as she walked to the sink. "I'm glad that you're back.." she said, smiling. A pure smile and Rukia smiled back to her.

"Really.. thanks." was all that Rukia could afford to say.

"yeah, and I think dad and Karin and Ichi-nii were also glad too, you know.." Yuzu said, causing Rukia to chuckle. "Yeah? For your dad and Karin, it could be.. But Ichigo.." she bit her lips.

"I doubted it." she whispered to herself.

Yuzu heard it, but she just pretend she know nothing. The fact that she knew there's something going on between the two of them was true. Well, they probably didn't realize anything or it just might need some time to figure out.

"Ne, Yuzu.. actually, how do we wash this thing?" rukia sweat dropped.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"What do you mean when you said that?" rukia asked him, wanting an explanation. She was sitting on his bed, crossing her legs and folded her arms. Her face was actually pouted and she had her hairs tied in ponytails. She was just changed into pajama, and that apparently would be Yuzu's; the one and only 'comfortable' pajama for her to sleep with. It's kind of amazing she's been wearing that forever, longer than Yuzu had. Well, yuzu's got a lot more pajamas to wear instead of her old pajama that she give Rukia as present when she head off to Soul Society back in the times..

"I said what?" Ichigo was busy doing his homework. His hand reached for the calculator and started calculating the problems in the questions.

"Are you sure that he was not yours?" she tried to mocked his tones but, of course she did that poorly. Ichigo just laughed hearing that.

"Do I speak like a cow?" he suddenly asked. "Because you sound like it just now." He laughed.

Rukia threw him a pillow and grunted in protest. "FINE! "

"Well, I just said like that because.." he paused as he turned his chair facing the bed so that he could see her clearly. "He is the exact replica of you, midget!"

"Don't you see? He looks just like you!" Ichigo pointed his hand to her face and Rukia snapped it out. "No he didn't. Even if he did, it was just coincidence. And by the way, so what if he is mine?!" She grumbled, looking away.

"He's yours… with?" Ichigo smirked before he continued. "Renji?" he chuckled.

"What's wrong if I'm with Renji? We're a cute couple ourselves!" She got off of the bed. "At least it was better than being with you!" she said it , humphing before she hopped into the closet and closed the door.

"Nothing's wrong." He said it loud. "Nothing." He whispered to himself as he looked through the window.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"You are so lucky that today is Sunday." Ichigo stretched his arms and walked towards to his working desk. As he placed on his chair, he opened a textbook and started to have a look at it. Rukia was playing toys with Kyuuji when she raised her brows and threw one of the rubber toys straight to his head. "HEY!" he growled.

"And why is that?" she crossed her arms and waited for his explanation. "Lucky that I have time to listen to whatever sort of rubbish you brought to this house." He glanced towards Kyuuji. Rukia fumed realizing that. "He is NOT rubbish!"

"He is a normal human that can see ghosts just like you did!" she ruffled Kyuuji's head.

"H-he can see spirits?" Ichigo scowled. "That's not actually weird. So what's with him?" Ichigo was now interested. Taking a look at the boy, he had this spiky hair that was black in colour and even had a slight scowl; it was creeping him by the way he thought that the boy was also the imitation of him and Ichigo thought that it was impossible to have such coincidence with Rukia. He turned his chair towards Rukia and Kyuuji who seemed to be playing a dinosaur. The boy looked at him and spoke something that nearly faint him.

"Daddy pway?" the boy said, pointing a finger to Ichigo whose mouth now wide open. Rukia looked at Ichigo and rolled her eyes as she turned back her attention to Kyuuji. "No, daddy has.. um.. a little homework to do.. Yes, homework.." she muttered. "So, Kyuu-kun go and play with Yuzu nee-chan, okay?" She stood up, holding his hand and walked him to Yuzu.

"I am not HIS daddy!" Ichigo roared as he spotted Rukia coming back. "I know that, baka." She replied.

"I found him on the street and I named him Kyuuji." She smiled proudly and Ichigo snorted. "Goddammit rukia! You can't just go around naming other people's kids!!" Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. "Who knows his parents might actually look for him right now!!" he growled, unable to believe what a foolish action Rukia had made.

"Whatever," she said in forced annoyance. "Well, I didn't find him on the mortal world.. It was in soul Society." She said, trying to make him understand what was going on with the baby. Ichigo was about to question her intelligence when he suddenly realize that the baby was a spirit himself.

"He's—a ghost?" He frowned. Rukia nodded. "Yes. And Yuzu can see him. Even hold him. Don't you think it's weird considering Yuzu can't see one of those?" Hearing that, Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room.. Ichigo thanked Yuzu for playing with Kyuuji just now and he lifted the baby in his arms and brought him to the living room.

Ichigo looked at the boy, startled. "You can see ghosts?" Kyuuji just stared at him with familiar eyes. "Da—da"

"I'm not your daddy," Ichigo whispered, mostly trying to convince him. "Don't worry; we'll go to Urahara's today."

The baby had a very serious look on his face, and seemed to understand Ichigo completely. Suddenly, Kyuuji's eyes widened, and he pointed behind Ichigo. "Daddy. Mommy."

Ichigo turned, only to see Rukia standing there, her eyes sparkling. "Come to mommy!" She rushed over and picked him up, placing multiple kisses on his cute little forehead.

Ichigo was aghast. "Rukia, you are not his mother!"

She snorted. "I know that, moron."

"Then why are you encouraging him?" Ichigo stood up beside her.

"Da-daddy," he gurgled, looking expectantly at Ichigo. When Ichigo did not respond, he continued to call. "Daddy, da, daddy, da,da,da."

"Ichigo!" Rukia fumed, kicking him hard in the shin. "Would you just answer him already?!"

"I'm not his dad," Ichigo moped, but he leaned down to Kyuuji's eye level anyway. "What's up?"

He screwed up his face, as if he had a whole life story to tell, which he probably did. Finally, after going through several sounds, one seemed to make sense. "Pa-pa"

"Papa?" Ichigo raised his brows.. "Goddammit! How many father did you had anyway? Daddy here, papa there.."

Rukia gasped, covering the baby's ears. "Young ears," she hissed.

Ichigo looked at her with fully skepticism. "You are being ridiculous, Rukia. He doesn't even understand me.."

"He did understand you, Ichigo. Stop.." Rukia looked at Kyuuji with soft eyes when her words were being cut off by a door bell ring.

DING-DONG

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

DO READ AND REVIEW!! OR I'LL CRY!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

**A/N**: Okay. Now the 4th chapter. Boy, I gotta do some researches about the word SHORT. Coz I think this story is longer than expected.. Uhuhuuhh T.T

**DISCLAIMER:**

Do not own any of bleach characters. Not the handsome Ichigo, the lovely Rukia, the heavenly Orihime or whatever!!!

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ichigo sighed. "Who the hell is coming at this time anyway?!" He walked lazily to the door and slowly opened it. To his surprise, it was a red-headed baka standing in front and we all know who.

"R-renji.." Ichigo stated.

He didn't answer Ichigo, as a matter of fact, his eyes bewildered, as if he was looking for something.

"Renji, what the hell are you looking for?" Ichigo stepped back, giving Renji space to enter the house. He was still not answering him when suddenly Renji's eyes spotted something black. He rushed to it with sparkling eyes.

"K-Kyuuji-kun!!!" Renji glimmered as his voice shrieked.

"Papa." Kyuuji turned around hearing those recognizable voices. Renji lifted him up to his arms, as Kyuuji squealed happily. "Papa miss you.." Renji placing multiple kisses on kyuuji's cute cheek as Rukia ruffled the baby's hair affectionately.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when seeing the situation. The baby, The foolhardy dwarf and the freaking eyebrow.. It was just.. abnormal.

Ichigo was horrified. "Renji, you are NOT his father!!"

"I know that, stupid.." Renji snorted, making silly faces to the baby.

"Then why are you both encouraging him?" Ichigo sighed.

"Hush, Ichigo. He's one cute little child, everybody would wanted to be his mommy or daddy.. or.. papa.. whatever.." Rukia said, looking back at the baby, making funny faces along with Renji.

He allowed his lips to curve up softly as he watched her. It was amazing how everything seemed to settle into place after he met her. There was something comforting in their easy banter - even in their arguing.

Was she disagreeable?

All the time.

Annoying?

Most definitely yes.

And yet he didn't care. It was almost scary how well she understood him. Sometimes he felt like she could take in all of him with that grey-violet stare. Whenever he doubted himself, she always seemed to know and would yell and poke and prod at him until he overcame it. She was, without a doubt, one of his truest friends. Or, dare he say it—she was something more?

As soon the happy reunion was over, Renji was whacked by Rukia for coming so late.

"Hey, I got a thing to handle okay?" Renji explained as he looked at her evilly. "How's your day today? Enough sleep? Oh, I forgot.." he winked as he ruffled Rukia's hair.

"Of course you get enough sleep, you were hugging him last night, didn't you?" Renji whispered to her ear, hugging himself as he made a kissy sound.. Rukia blushed a shade of pink.

"What's the meaning of that?" She whacked him on his head. "It's none of your business!!" Rukia flushed even more.

"And stop doing that to my hair! You're ruining it!" Rukia fumed as she angrily walked to the kitchen, fixing her hair, leaving Renji who was mumbling curses under his breath.

"What's with her?" Ichigo gave rukia a quick glance before he turned his attention to Renji.

"How should I know? PMS..?" Renji shrugged.

"Mommy...." Kyuuji pouted. Kyuuji then looked at Ichigo and gurgled. "Daddy.. Da.."

..

..

..

..

..

..

In the kitchen, Rukia cursed the red-haired male for being so busybody and such blabbermouth. She slowly took a drawing pad and began to draw (something as ridiculous as chappy the bunny) bears just to release her anger and mixed feelings. Rukia loved drawing.

Too bad she wasn't good at that. Ichigo always shuddered at the super sucky pictures stuck to it with magnets at the fridge. He said it turned down his mood to eat... And whenever she saw him like that, she'd hit him on the head, defending herself of her scribbles. She wouldn't even let him throw it away. (Her precious drawings, she'd say.)

And so what if she had a crush for Kurosaki Ichigo the dim-witted carrot top? So what if she did? It was just a crush anyway.. No big deal. She can take it. Nobody have to know about this. The mighty Kuchiki Rukia can handle this.

All she could say that the feeling may develop since he showed so much care towards her. It touched her, somehow. This of course did not stop them from nagging and picking at each other – that just seemed to be the basis of their strange relationship.

Although, she'd never felt as close to anyone as she was with Ichigo. Over time, he just seemed to slide into her life like he'd always been there.

"Oi." The man in question plopped down next to her, slurping up a cup of ramen.

"Whaddya doing?"

"Just…reminiscing," she said, quite surprised to see him and quickly hide her drawing.. She looked at his food.

"Is that all you're eating for lunch? That's not enough-"

"Ha! Says the girl who considers a slice of cake a complete meal!" He jabbed his chopsticks in her direction as she opened her mouth to argue when she suddenly remembered about the little Kyuuji.

"Chotto, Kyuuji.." her eyes bewildered, searching for the little kid.

"Naah, don't worry.. Renji's with him. And—" Ichigo slurped as he continued his words. "You'd better get ready. We're going to Urahara's by 3."

"I'm always ready." She answered, her eyes turned soft as she continued to sketch.

"Yeah right.. Says the person who takes hours to bath." Ichigo glanced up from his ramen. His gaze settled on Rukia, her tongue poking out a corner of her mouth as she painstakingly drew characters up and down the crisp white pad. He grinned. "Idiot.." he mumbled.

Rukia looked up from her writing. The hairs on the back of her neck were prickling. "What?" she demanded absent-mindedly.

"Do I have ink on my nose or something?"

"Nope," Ichigo replied easily. "Well, maybe." He pretended to peer into her face.

"Sorry. It's just your face – I'm afraid we can't do anything about that. I can recommend a good plastic surgeon, though."

She flushed red. "Why you-!"

He got up, laughing to himself as she spluttered across from him.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Oh my," the man said, grinning behind a fan that appeared out of nowhere.

"What iz dat??"

"He is a baby. Do not classify him as ''that', It was me who found him," Rukia said wearily, "..and we want you to tell us what is going on." Rukia held Kyuuji out to Urahara, who instead of taking the boy, inspected him closely.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi appeared, yawning and seemingly dressed only in her underwear.

"Put some clothes on!" yelled Ichigo as Renji's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with it? Kisuke doesn't seem to be bothered.." Yoruichi scratched her head and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm not bothered..Not at all.." Renji said, looking at the confused Ichigo almost innocently.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and he clearly wait for Urahara to say something about this but he did not. It was now clearly shown who's the dominant in this creepy relationship.

Everyone sat down at the table..

"Oh, yes!" Urahara exclaimed, once again hiding behind the fan. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Yoruichi thought for a second, and then clasped her hands together hopefully. "Sake should do it."

..

..

..

..

..

"What are you thinking, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, watching as Urahara lifted Kyuuji's shirt in hopes of finding something unusual but it seems everything they tried end up in nothing.

"Well, it seems that he's not a Hollow." Urahara hummed to himself as he finished checking the rest of the boy's body. "I was kind of hoping that. It would be much easier if he was a hollow..."

"What are the other ones?" Renji suddenly asked.

Urahara thought for a second, checking his mental list. "Obviously not a chicken.." he laughed and immediately being kicked by Yoruichi right into the stomach. "This is NOT a joke." She said, wearily.

..

..

..

..

Byakuya walked slowly towards a door as he knocked it to receive a 'come in' in return. He went inside and politely sat on the chair.

"My my, Kuchiki Taichou.. What brings you to my office..?" the man in white smiled broadly, grinning, revealing his white teeth. The pen in his hand was dropped and he clasped his hand.

"Korotsuchi Taichou. How's the boy?" Byakuya uttered, straight to the point.

"How about some ocha..? The story was quite longer than expected.." Mayuri grinned as he ordered Nemu to bring 2 cups of black Ocha.

"How's the boy? What is he?" Byakuya asked once again, apparently he was starting to lose his senses right now. And how wouldn't he? What if the boy was actually a hollow? And this means that Rukia was in danger right now.

Mayuri chuckled. "Don't worry.. He's positively not a hollow.."

"Just a spirit that means nothing." Mayuri gritted his teeth. Hearing that, Byakuya relieved.

..

..

..

..

..

Everyone stopped talking and looked down at the baby in Rukia's arms. He was grinning, arms stretched out, his eyes locked on Ichigo. "Daddy—da—da"

"I'm not his dad.." Ichigo hissed, as he glared at all the people there who seemed to throw a wicked look on him and Rukia.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "It was the 100th times you've been saying that, bakamono. Everybody knows that you're not his father!" she lifted Kyuuji and gave him to Ichigo who was scowling deeply.

Kyuuji babbled and squeaked happily as he moved from Rukia to Ichigo.

Suddenly, Renji's phone rang. He quickly got up and answered the phone outside.

"T-taichou.." he stated.

Renji listened carefully the instructions that his captain had given and nodded in awareness.

"The white house beside the bookstore?" Renji furrowed.

"Okay. We'll be there at once." Renji nodded and he was about to hang up when Byakuya stopped him.

"Oh? Fine, I'll go it it makes you so happy!" Renji answered to his taichou's request--desperately

"Okay. Ja-ne." he hung up.

Renji turned back and he called Rukia right away.

"What?" Rukia asked, she could sense something serious by just looking at his face. She got up and walked to him.

"Taichou asked you to .. somewhere beside the bookstore to...." he paused, trying to remember what has Byakuya had told him earlier. "Never mind that. Just go quick." Renji stressed.

"And I was about to off to soul society right away.." renji murmured. Rukia was aghast.

"You what? And leave kyuuji here—I highly doubted that." she placed her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"It was an order. I had no right to betray an order." Renji pouted, dark clouds were surrounding him. He was that upset.

Rukia was horrified. "Don't make that face! Just go home already!" she yelled as she kicked him in the shin.

"I'll take care of kyuuji." She said as she glanced towards the bouncing baby.

..

..

..

..

READ OR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0_0


	5. Chapter 5

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews guys!! Although there are not so many of them, I'm still happy. Thanks for the compliment, and also thanks for the piece of advice that u've given me. They all mean a lot to me. Thanks. As for the story, I think you all are going to have its ending on the next chapter; chapter 6. It's a happy ending, I should say. Anyway—please leave more reviews.. At least let me know if you like my story!! Hehe

..

..

..

..

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. No owning of Bleach here.

..

..

..

Rukia sighed. She then walked to reach Kyuuji—who's in Yoruichi's arm now and scooped the baby up. She wrapped her arms on his little frame before fixing her look on Ichigo.

"Where's he going?" she heard him ask. From the way he looked—Rukia knew that he meant Renji. There was a moment where before she replied, "Soul Society. Nii-sama asked him to."

An 'oh' was heard from Urahara, as Ichigo only nodded in understanding before he mumbled. "Byakuya really hates him,"

"Oh yeah," Rukia exclaimed, particularly ignoring the baby Kyuuji who actually giggled for no reason, "We have to go too, Ichigo."

She then walked slowly to the door, reaching for her shoes.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

..

..

..

..

..

"Hey, pee-brain! Will you at least care to tell me where the hell we are going?" Kurosaki Ichigo was looking plainly annoyed. They had been walking for about an hour now—still, no sign that they'll be arriving to their destination for the moment. Rukia—still having the baby in her arms, her eyes were still looking for the place that her brother asked them to go.

Receiving no replies from Rukia, Ichigo sighed. He wondered how he could keep up with her all these time she had been annoying him. Ichigo ladled out his face, thinking why did they—whoever they are made Rukia to lead the way, she had no sense of direction! Now, he is sure that they have LOST their way.

They continued to walk along the sidewalk until they came to a tree-lined path on the edge of town. She cast him a sideways glance before saying, "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" as she smiled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said while crossing his arms, cursing something under his breath.. Rukia was appalled; she glared at him while soothing the baby Kyuuji—who seemed to be very sleepy.

"You are being very insensible, Kurosaki Ichigo," she replied nonchalantly as she eyed him.

"It was great to spend a few moments here.." she said, barely audible. "With you.."

He brushed a hand through his hair, "Oh, now I'm the one who's at fault," he said, mockingly. Glancing back at his companion, he could see her mouth open in preparation for what was likely another round of yelling, blaming, or just another plain stupid argument. He cut her off with a snarl, "Just tell me where the hell we are going!"

"Look," Rukia said lowly. "I don't plan to have some brainless argument with you when this baby is around,"

"Fine." Ichigo raised his hand, surrendering. "Do as you please. Like I care."

Kyuuji cooed, flapping his arms vigorously. He opened his mouth and sighed a loud yawn. "Did he scare you?" Rukia whispered, slowly kissed Kyuuji's forehead. Looking at the sight before him, Ichigo was in guilt—for yelling at her; for not considering the baby.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but closed it again as he realized how much it hurt his pride if he did that. He kicked his mentally self for coming up with the stupid idea just enough to crush his pride later. Kurosaki Ichigo; apologized to the midget? That's just nonsense. Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, is it just me, or I can see Kyuuji getting paler. Is he sick, Ichigo?" Rukia placed her hands on the baby's forehead.

"You make him walk under the sunlight for 3 hours, Rukia. He's a baby, what'd you expect?!"

"Then, do something!!" Rukia panicked.

A grumbling noise was suddenly heard. Rukia placed a hand over her stomach and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm a little hungry, I guess.." she admitted.. Ichigo frowned. "At this time?"

"Hey, come on, I didn't get breakfast," Rukia exclaimed.. Ichigo's frown got deeper. "Just say that you hate me for having my allowance this week,"

"Yeah, whatever, like you care about me anyway," she growled and started to make her way toward somewhere that she could find some food—perhaps just some cookies. It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize she was no longer with him.

"Hey Rukia! Wait up!"

..

..

..

..

That thing looked quite funny, thought Rukia as she stared at the thing in front of her. It was a cart on wheels. She and Ichigo were standing on the sidewalk. Ichigo was currently buying something for himself from the vender manning the cart.

And then Rukia saw something that made her stop thinking so much. She discovered that the cart also sold cupcakes.. Very cute and delicious..strawberry..cupcakes.. And she did like cakes. After all, who doesn't? Rukia stepped up beside Ichigo. She tugged at his sleeve. He turned to look at her.

"Ichigo, can you get me something?" She asked, pointing to the cupcakes. Ichigo cocked his head.

"And I should do this…why?" Rukia stepped on his foot in answer.

"Ow! Fine," He relented and handed some more money to the vender, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Ichigo rolled his eyes and said nothing. The vender then handed one of the cupcakes sold to Ichigo who shoved it into Rukia's hands and muttered a sarcastic, "You happy now?"

"You're welcome," Rukia smiled—satisfied as she looked at Kyuuji who squealed gleefully. "Mommy-ma.." Kyuuji clapped his tiny arms and tried to reach the cakes from Rukia.

"You got a wonderful family there kid," The vender looked at Rukia—who was grinning happily with the baby in her arms. Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah.." he muttered.

Ichigo couldn't blame that annoying vender—a human for not getting this thing straight, as in to figure out that the baby Rukia was holding was actually a ghost, Rukia herself was actually about 150 years old and both he and Rukia were actually shinigamis on duty. That would be very hard to guess. He still think that this was impossible—Rukia and him having a child, though some part of him was subconsciously pleased with the vender's statement. Oh, please!!

"How old are you?" the vender eyed Ichigo as another question come up. "You looked very young.. 20 maybe?"

Ichigo scoffed at that. "Actually, I'm 17."

The vender was aghast. "Really kids these days," he mumbled as he couldn't believe his eyes for seeing a very young father—who actually in high school; something that would never happened when he was in his age. He shook his head vigorously as he watched the couple walked away.

..

..

..

..

Ichigo glanced around. They were near the entrance to Karakura Park. Suddenly, Rukia stopped. She turned around. She was clearly gulping.

"Ne," she took a deep breath.

"Ichigo, there's something you should know," Rukia bit her lips. She looked down, avoided looking into his amber eyes. Kyuuji was now fast asleep in her arms. Ichigo raised one of his brows.

"What?"

Ichigo could see what he was sure was definitely a blush finding it's way to her visage. _Is it me, or she just blushed?_

He waited for her to talk, scratching the back of his head. Apparently, he swallowed hard against the sudden rush of nerves that fluttered in his stomach—which now he completely understood why they call it 'butterflies'.

"I..i need you to know.. that.." she paused, finding a suitable sentence to make him understand how she felt. Rukia blamed herself for not letting him know about this earlier, and she's regretting it now.

"What is it?" Ichigo waited patiently, as he couldn't vanish the thought that run through his mind. _Is she about to confess to me?_

Although part of him was confused and in doubt whether he should say yes, or no—accepting or rejecting, another part of him finding that it would be easier to say yes. Did Rukia mean anything to him—she was clearly a friend, maybe more than that..

Ichigo was lost in his own thought as he was suddenly interrupted by Rukia, yelling and stomping her feet. "I can't take it anymore!!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "B-baka, you don't have to be this daring,--letting other people to pay attention to us is just embarrassing me." He said lowly.

"I-I.. I don't know which way to the bookstore!!!!" she blurted out, panting.

Ichigo flinched. He lost his balance and fell to his knees, groaning for his misinterpretation. Oh boy, he felt stupid. Thank god nobody knew about this—he would probably suicide if that happened.

**A/N: But I know!! **

_Shut up!!_

"You are such a stupid!! Why didn't you tell me earlier—look at how much time we've spent looking for a place that is just 15 minutes from Urahara's shop!!" Ichigo roared.

Rukia just smiled sheepishly.

..

..

..

..

..

Another half an hour after that, there they were; standing in front of the bookstore—clearly tired from their 'long' journey, thanks to Rukia.

"This is the bookstore. Then—what about it?" Ichigo stretched his arms, looking at her when some annoying—er.. adorable couple bumped into him.

The girl giggled an apology before gasping loudly. "Kurosaki-kun?" She exclaimed.

It took Ichigo a second to register his own nakama before his confused look formed into a friendly nod. "Inoue! And you too Ishida." Ichigo greeted.

"Kuchiki-san!! Long time no see!" Orihime cried out as she obviously didn't look too happy seeing Rukia around. She tried to cover her unpleasantness by smiling to her ears and pretend to look excited for Rukia's comeback. Though anybody seem not to notice her odd behavior, there's one person is an exception; Uryuu Ishida, that is.

"Inoue! Ishida! What are you both doing here?" Rukia asked when she suddenly gasped. "Oh, you're not.."

"I'm not dating Inoue if that's what are you going to say.." Ishida Uryuu corrected while pushing up his slightly thicker lenses. "Do not be ridiculous." He added reproachfully.

Rukia scratched her head. "Actually, I'm going to say that you're not with Sado, but then again, the idea to date Inoue is pretty good to hear.."

Ichigo smirked. Uryuu smiled sheepishly at his own mistake while his bubbly companion simply laughed. "Don't be silly—"she said as a moment later she narrowed her eyes when she finally noticed the baby in Rukia's arm..

"K-kuchiki-san, the baby--,"

..

..

..

..

"So now we have a baby," Rukia concluded, the words sounding foreign even to her.

Orihime's jaw dropped open in shock, "Really?" she almost shouted.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," Uryuu stated, genuinely surprised. "I didn't think that you actually have the guts to do it."

Ichigo turned bright red. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

Ishida looked bored, "It means that you can hardly talk to girls as it is. I'm surprised that you managed to put the moves on Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo was almost purple at this point. "What the hell?" he roared. "What's the problem if I really do it with her anyway!!!"

"For your information, it's none of my problem," Uryuu retorted, meeting Ichigo's glare, "Do it or not, I don't even care actually."

Rukia rolled her eyes and stood between the Shinigami and the Quincy to make sure nothing physical would actually happen.

"Did you actually hear her correctly?! She said we found him, not make him!!"

"What's the point?!"

"That's the point!! We FOUND the boy! Hear me?!"

"I don't care!"

Rukia slapped her forehead. She always thought that she and Ichigo used to have the dumbest argument ever—he would even argue about the strawberry ice-cream if she'd ever asked; but then, this was dumber.

"Ne, friends shouldn't be fighting, right?" Orihime tried to make the situation better but then again, she seemed to be adding the fire in between them.

"We're not friends," the two said at the same time, glaring at each other. Rivals, yes – the two were constantly battling for the top spot in their hollow hunting. Classmates, yes. Friends – not really. They respected each other and that was that.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Men: they protested too much. So much for their stupid ego. She was sure they liked each other deep down, but they would never admit it. Shaking her head, Rukia eyed the baby as she noticed something extraordinary—to be exact, quite uncanny. The baby's feet suddenly turned transparent for a moment before it become normal again. The same goes with his hands, but it was just for a moment. Rukia opened her lips to tell Ichigo about this as she looked at him—still arguing with Ishida. She changed her mind. She'll tell him later.

Orihime then put her fingers to her chin thoughtfully and asked, "Are you going to stay here for some time, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia just shook her head, "No, I guess.. I'll be leaving as soon as this mission ended,"

By the time she said that, Rukia bit her lips and looked at the ground. A moment later, she cocked her head up to Orihime and smiled.

"Can I come too, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia smiled to her brown-haired girlfriend as she nodded. "Sure, you can. Right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was too busy having the stupid argument with Ishida that none of the sentences the ladies said actually registered in his mind, except for one. "Ishida-kun can come too, he can help,"

Ichigo roared. "I don't need his help!"

"Don't be such a stupid, Ichigo. It's getting late and the fact that we need help is no longer hidden." Rukia exclaimed, cooing the baby.

"I would be glad to help, Kuchiki-san," Ishida sniffed and turned his nose up haughtily. "Besides," he paused as he eyed the orange haired man, "I'm not letting him doing the mission alone and get all the credits for himself,"

Ichigo grunted.

..

..

..

..

READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

..

..

..

**A/N: **Here it is guys!! The final chapter is finally finished, and this makes it the first story I have finished except for my ICHIRUKI Oneshot; A Sudden Struck.. Boy, I'm glad that this torture is finally over.. Anyway, leave your reviews after reading the story so that I can improve my writing skills—please..!!!!

..

..

..

..

**DISCLAIMER:** Tsubaki, I reject!!

..

..

..

"Now, where should we begin?" Rukia laid her eyes on the slightly taller Quincy, waiting for his suggestion that might help them solve the mystery about Kyuuji.

Uryuu hummed, "Kuchiki-san, you told us that your brother told Renji to tell both of you to go somewhere behind the bookstore.."

"Beside. It's beside the bookstore," Rukia corrected. "R-righttt.." Uryuu pushed his glasses up.

"We are supposed to look for the baby's parents right?"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded as Orihime clasped her hands, listening to the Quincy to finish his deduction with full of awe.

"So then, we obviously have to look for a HOUSE." Uryuu cleared his throat—glancing beside the bookstore which was a mini market on its right, and a very beautiful small white house by the left.

Orihime raised her finger. "I know, I know!! The white house!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yes, correct, Inoue." Uryuu pointed to her.

"Ishida-kun, you're genius!!!" Orihime cried it out loud, clapping her hands. Ishida Uryuu couldn't help but to grin, leaving Ichigo sick to his stomach by looking at him—he and his stupid deduction. Anybody would know that!!

"So then, off we go!" Rukia exclaimed.

..

..

..

..

"My baby!!!"

A beautiful orange haired woman rushed to Rukia's side, lifting the baby Kyuuji from her arms and placed multiple kisses on the baby's cheek. They were invited to come in as the parents had pretty much questions to ask them.

A black-haired man, which Rukia assumed to be the father, instead of taking the baby—inspecting him closely. "Is.. this really our Ginta?" he asked, looking at her eyes, wanting an explanation. Rukia nodded. The answer sure wasn't satisfied the obviously confused man.

The man sighed, walking towards Rukia and whispered, "But, our son was dead 2 weeks ago,"

Hearing that, Rukia bit her lips. This however gave her no surprise; this was as she predicted. She then leaned over Ichigo, who was sitting beside her—telling him about what the man had told her earlier. Ichigo too, have the same response as Rukia did--he in fact expected this thing to turn out to be like this. Ichigo then told Ishida who was next to him and told him to pass the news over to Orihime as well.

Looking at the man of 6-feet tall in front of her, Rukia scrutinized his facial details. The male, Juuken Hibara, had pointy black hair—which was much longer than Ichigo's. He apparently had mesmerizing amber eyes and looked quite tough himself. He looked so confused now, furrowing his brows and ladling out his face. It was so weird for her to actually think that Juuken had several particular features that looked exactly like Ichigo and Kaien-dono—especially the way his eyes communicate with her; it almost felt like she was talking to Kaien-dono himself.

Rukia moved her eyes to the orange-haired lady. She was very beautiful; she had sparkling violet eyes, just like Rukia's—and she actually thought that the lady resembled Ichigo's mom a lot, except for the eyes. No wonder Kyuuji—er.. Ginta had spiky black hair and violet eyes, then.

"Our son—we lost him about 2 weeks ago. But my wife," Juuken paused, eyeing his wife who was without a doubt grinning happily while playing with their ghostly son.

"She.. decline our son's death."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"She can't accept the fact that Ginta was gone. She denied that her son is dead." Juuken sighed. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "She was suffering inside, I know. But I can't do anything."

"H-how did Ginta-kun died?" Orihime asked slowly, afraid that the lady might hear her.

"His heart was not functioning well," the man paused, searching better words. "Doctor diagnosed that Ginta have a hole in his heart,"

"My wife—she nearly went berserk when our family keep telling her that Ginta is gone. She keeps saying that he is still alive, that how she'll bring him back someday,"

Rukia bit her lips, turning her head to Ishida, particularly hoping that he had a solution. "Is there anything we can do, Ishida?"

Uryuu clasped his hand, "Now I know why even normal humans can see Kyuuji—er.. Ginta.. He was stuck."

Ichigo raised one of his brows. "Stuck where?"

"Here. In between the mortal world and the Soul Society." Uryuu explained. "His mother declined his death—that's why he was trapped."

"He can't stay in soul society, and so in the living world. That explain almost everyone can see him." Rukia bit her lips. "That's why I can see his feet and hands disappear for a moment a while ago.."

"You what?" Ichigo roared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh? Because you and Ishida are busy having stupid argumentative conversation back there!!"

Ichigo softened, as he realized his mistakes. "Still, you have to tell me that." He mumbled.

"Then, his soul would probably just disappear if Mika-san still declined his death. He can't even go to soul society, then." Uryuu glanced to the baby.

"Is there any way to make things right?" Juuken asked, his eyes were full of hope and despair.

"I have an idea." Uryuu paused. "However, it has a 50-50 percent to succeed."

"Do tell me. I'd do anything for Mika and my son. Anything to make her stop suffering anymore,"

"Okay, but I need full co-operation here." Uryuu stated as he got up from the sofa.

"He might be our child, but we have to let him go—to a better place for his sake," The man said as Rukia patted his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said.

..

..

..

..

..

"Da-da.." the gurgled sound of the cute little baby faintly heard as his body faded slowly in the air. Mika and Juuken Hibara watch their son as he vanished completely.

"I'm sorry," Mika said, as she reached for her husband's hand. Juuken however, just smiled as no words came out of his lips.

Ichigo was about to mock Rukia as he noticed the girl beside him was slightly trembling. He took a closer look at her—her hands were clenched into fists—holding tightly to her dress, her head was looking down and she was evidently sobbing.

Ichigo reached over and put an arm around Rukia's shoulders, pulling her as close to him as he could. He placed his hand on her head the way he would do with a child.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," She heard him say. "You don't have to cry,"

Rukia looked up, wiping the tears away from her face. "Ichigo,"

"I'm not crying!!" she blurted out as her fists landed straight to his jaw, followed by a hard kick on the shin.

"I had sand in my eyes!"

"You.." Ichigo groaned in pain as he was about to curse her, but then it didn't actually come out from his lips when she smiled. She smiled. It wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't a sad smile, or even spine-chilling smiles she'd always gave people that would always made him felt sick to his stomach.. It was one of her rare, genuine smiles. She looked at him, still smiling. Ichigo's stomach started to flutter a bit.

"Thanks. I'm fine, though." She said.

As the parents thanked the helpful teenagers, it was already late in the afternoon.

The parents were then asked to keep this matter as a secret; Rukia didn't want to vanish their memory about what happened before—the situation might repeat if Mika still decline their son's death.

"Well, personally, I don't think this will work, but it did.." Uryuu pushed up his lens, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ne, Ishida-kun.. That's very great of you to think for such a solution. I can't think at all.. Do you think it makes me a bad thinker?" Orihime put her fingers on her lips thoughtfully.

Ishida Uryuu chuckled. "It's nothing, really. All we have to do is convince the lady that his son has gone. Thanks to Kuchiki-san, we actually succeeded."

"Yes, it was nice of Kuchiki-san to coax Mika-san. You are very good at that, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said, turning back to face Rukia behind her. Rukia just smiled.

Surprisingly, both Ichigo and Rukia were silent. Usually, at the time like this—it was them who'd be very noisy and raucous about their stupid fights. But then again—they were silent.

"Kuchiki-san, now the mission has completed, are you going back to Soul Society now?" Orihime inquired.

The question that Orihime brought up stunned Ichigo. He looked at her beside him, waiting for her answer. Some part of him really wanted her to stay a little bit longer. Just a little longer.

Rukia chuckled nervously. Looking down, she ran her hand through her hair. Cocking her head up, she smiled. "Of course. I shall head back now. Ukitake Taichou might need me."

"Hey, you haven't say goodbye to Yuzu and Karin yet. And the goat-face." Ichigo bit his lips. "Though he is really annoying, but I think he will feel really bad if you go without saying goodbye.." he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know.." Rukia replied—looking towards him. Her eyes were searching for something in his eyes. "But, I guess it would be better if I just go now." She forced a smile.

"I probably feel reluctant to go back if I meet the twins and your dad, Ichigo."

"B-ut.."

"Ne, I gotta find Urahara first. I can't go back with my gigai, and I forgot to bring Chappy." Rukia proclaimed. "Do you know which way to Urahara's? I kind of.. forgot."

Pointing the way, Orihime waved her goodbye as she watched the petite girlfriend of hers disappear along the dark.

Ichigo clenched his fists. He looked at Rukia, fading away in the dark as he gritted his teeth. "Damn it." He mumbled.

He didn't stop her.

He never stopped her.

Ichigo respected her decision, he never objected every single decision that she made. He didn't stop her, when she told him she wanted to stay in Soul Society after he risked his life saving her from the execution. He didn't.

He didn't prevent her from going away when she said that she wanted to go back to the soul society after the winter war ended. Though he was very much wanted her to stay, he didn't stop her. Even now—he seemed to be prepared for her leaving. Ichigo was in doubt.

What should he do?

_Damn it._

His house was not like a hotel that she could come and leave freely like it was hers. It was not a hotel. It was a house. A small house that welcomed her whenever she felt like returning—always.

Ichigo turned back and walked a few steps ahead. Uryuu and Orihime were already ahead of him.

"Kurosaki-kun, you should hurry now, it's late!!" he heard the bubbly friend of his cried out.

"Yeah!" he yelled back as he shuffled his feet towards them.

Is this the right thing to do?

Rukia Kuchiki is the most arrogant female he had ever met. She was the ice princess of soul society. Her brother could slay with a glare. The first time she met him, she bounded him with a weird curse. The first time she met him; a hollow came and attacked his family. She was his entrance to fatality.

She was not tender or gentle. She was not ladylike. She could blow him and punt him and scratch him like a pissed off cat. She even did not say 'thank you' when he risked his life to save her. Then, what was so special about Rukia?

Possibly as she was the one who goes through all that trouble of changing his life and finally stopping the rain that seemed to go on everlastingly inside his soul.

Perhaps for the reason that she was the one who motivated him when he felt depressed.

Or maybe she was the one who understand him the most.

Maybe because..

She made him smile.

Ichigo stopped. _It's now or never._ He thought as he turned back to trace Rukia. But as soon as he did that, a hand grabbed his arm.

"D-don't go."

Ichigo stiffened, his eyes narrowed. He turned back to face her. "I-inoue,"

"Don't go, Kurosaki-kun," She sobbed as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"Don't be silly, Inoue," Ichigo patted her head as he slowly pull his arm from her grip.

"I need you," she trembled.

"But I need HER."

"Sorry," He ran away, disappearing along the dark.

Hearing that Orihime Inoue fell to her knees—covering her face with her hands, she sobbed. Uryuu sighed as he reached over her, helping the girl to stand as he patted her shoulder.

"He made his decision." Uryuu said as his eyes traced along the path in front of him.

..

..

..

..

"Rukia!!"

A familiar voice echoed. It seemed so distant away—or is it was just only her illusion?

"Rukia!"

Now it seemed a little closer. But she didn't stop. She didn't feel like stopping as she continued to walk faster.

"Rukia!"

She clenched her eyes closed as she heard him panted.

"Stop walking away from me! Turn and face me damn it!"

Rukia stopped. Her hand slowly rose to her forehead as her head bent forward to meet it. Her lips trembled faintly before she bit onto it to calm herself.

"Face me."

Rukia turned back to face Ichigo as her eyes gradually opened with a gentle gaze upon them. She slowly turned her back, unable to hold herself from looking at him again. His pose hadn't changed at all as a small gust blew up.

"What do you want, Ichigo?"

Rukia could see the determination imprinted his face, the resolve shining in his eyes, and the unshakable will of his entirety.

"I'm stopping you from leaving.."

She turned away again, her brows furrowing as her hands clenched.

"I have no reason to stay." She said softly as she moves closer to him. She ran her hand on his cheek, caressing it. "Please understand, Ichigo. You don't have to involve with me anymore. You can have your life back,"

His eyes yielded, as he clamped his hands around her wrist, yanking her against his chest, arms going around her. Letting his head drop, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I hate normal life." He said, almost whispering to her ears.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia started, trying to push herself away with her hands on his chest. "What do you think you're doing-"

"I'm not letting you leave again!" Ichigo yelled furiously, his hold on her tightening. Rukia froze at his outburst, her eyes widening in surprise.

Ichigo grimaced as he continued to bawl at her.

"I want you to be here, even if you do annoy the hell out of me sometimes!!" Ichigo yelled.

"I would have led a dull life without you!!"

Rukia lips started to move but nothing audible came out.

"Don't leave." He finished.

Rukia continued to stay silent, unable to say anything. She could feel his heart beat quickly against her, his heavy breath as he finished his tirade.

"Ichigo.." She started softly.

Her hands slowly clenched themselves onto his chest, pulling gently on the cloth that resided there. Rukia slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"It's not a request, it's an order." He said, lowering his head to Rukia's level, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer as his lips brushed hers slowly. She melted into him, and lost her whole sense of where she was.

Pulling away, Rukia replied with a soft smile. "Yes, sir."

"I do miss my closet."

"You mean MY closet?" Ichigo grinned.

"It's mine now."

"No it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine?!!"

"Why can't yours be mine?"

"Because it was my property!"

"What if it's your property? No big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes it is, you stupid midget!!!"

"What do you just call me?"

"Stupid..?"

"No, the other one."

"Midget..?"

"Yeah." Rukia whacked him hard in the head.

"Ouch!"

..

..

"Kyuuji-kun!!!" Renji squeaked as he reached over the cute little baby. He lifted him up and grinned as he eyed his taichou.

"T-taichou.."

"What?" Byakuya spoke harshly, looking clearly annoyed over his subordinate's fatherhood.

"C-can I keep him?" Renji inquired nervously.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Kyuuji squealed happily as the sixth division now have their newest member, Kyuuji the Baby!!

..

..

..

FIN


End file.
